Übersetzung Wie Draco Astoria traf
by Tessy11
Summary: Draco war sich immer sicher gewesen, dass Blaise und Daphne die ersten aus seinem Jahrgang sein würden, die heirateten.


A/N: Das ist eine erlaubte Übersetzung von Silver Sailor Ganymede´s Geschichte „How Draco met Astoria". Bitte sagt mir eure Meinung!

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, nicht mal die Geschichte.

Wie Draco Astoria traf

Um ehrlich zu sein, Draco war nicht wirklich überrascht als er die Einladung zur Verlobungsfeier auf Zabini Manor diesen Freitagnachmittag erhielt. Blaise Zabini und Daphne Greengrass waren BlaiseundDaphne (absolut unzertrennlich und absolut unerträglich) seit ihrem vierten Jahr, also war es mehr oder weniger höchste Zeit, dass sie heirateten.

Draco war sich immer sicher gewesen, dass Blaise und Daphne die ersten aus seinem Jahrgang sein würden, die heirateten. Nach allem würde er Pansy wahrscheinlich eher töten als sie zu heiraten; sie gab eine perfekte Geliebte ab, aber sie besaß sicher nicht die Qualitäten einer Ehefrau. Und mal davon abgesehen hatte er deutlich wichtigere Dinge als Heiraten im Kopf; sie waren schließlich trotzdem immer noch erst 19.

Er ließ sich die anderen Mitschüler seines Jahrgangs aus Slytherin durch den Kopf gehen und überlegte wen und wann sie heiraten würden. Er war ziemlich überzeugt davon, dass Greg Millicent Bullstrode sehr bald heiraten würde; denn nur weil alle Verkupplungsversuche, die die beiden hätten besorgen können, grandios gescheitert sind, hieß das ja nicht, dass aus der Sache nichts werden konnte.

Theodore, ehrlich gesagt, würde wahrscheinlich nie heiraten. Er hatte schon immer mehr Zeit für Bücher als für Menschen und er hatte Draco einmal erzählt, dass eine Frau und Kinder zu haben nur die Sachen, die er erreichen wollte, unterbrechen würden. Theodore Nott war scheinbar der Typ Slytherin, für den nur das Erfüllen seines Ehrgeizes und nichts anderes zählte.

Wenn man den Gerüchten glaubte, würde Lilith Moon bald Tarquin de Winter heiraten. Draco erinnerte sich von verschiedenen gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen an den Mann, aber bedachte man die Tatsache, dass de Winter seine Karriere im Ministerium startete als Draco gerade nach Hogwarts kam, war klar, dass er den anderen Mann nicht besonders gut kannte. Draco war nur froh darüber gewesen, dass er nicht der Mann gewesen ist, dem Moon versprochen wurde. Für seinen Geschmack sah sie einer Weasley viel zu ähnlich.

Dann war da noch die letzte seines Jahrgangs, Tracy Davis, von der jeder wusste, dass sie nur ein Halbblut war und die niemand aus einer respektablen Reinblutfamilie in Erwägung ziehen würde zu heiraten. Sie war seit der fünften mit diesem Ravenclaw (wie war sein Name gleich noch? Goldsmith? Goldston? Goldstein? Draco konnte sich wirklich nicht erinnern) zusammen, aber er bezweifelte, dass viele ihrer Mitschüler aus Slytherin auf der Gästeliste stehen werden, wenn sie ihre Verlobung schlussendlich öffentlich machen würde. Doch, trotzdem sie ein Halbblut war, musste Draco zugeben, dass sie ehrgeizig war; er würde sich nicht wundern, wenn sie den Ravenclaw verließe, sobald sie die Gelegenheit hätte jemanden mit mehr Macht zu bekommen.

Draco versuchte nicht zu lachen, als er über all das nachdachte. Es war nicht einmal zwei Jahre her seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten und jetzt waren sie all komplett anders als die naiven (naja, wie naiv ein Slytherin eben sein konnte) Kinder, die sie dort waren. Er bezweifelte nicht, dass heute Abend alle seine Klassenkameraden da sein würden und der Ehrlichkeit halber freute er sich sehr darauf zu sehen, wie die Leute sich verändert hatten und welche neuen Kontakte er knüpfen konnte, um seine Pläne, sobald wie möglich Zaubereiminister zu werden, weiterverfolgen zu können.

Draco wusste nicht, wie er vergessen konnte, wie stumpfsinnig formal solche Reinblutbälle waren. Während er es liebte, seine besten Ballroben anzuziehen und sich selbst so elegant wie möglich aussehen zu lassen (es sollten sich schließlich trotz allem alle daran erinnern, dass er der begehrteste verfügbare Junggeselle war, auch wenn er momentan nicht das Ziel verfolgte zu heiraten), verabscheute er diese Bälle sonst. Sie waren so voraussehbar, voller `Wie geht es ihrer jüngsten Tochter, Mrs. McMillan? ` und ` Ich hatte das Vergnügen ihren letzten Artikel im `Praktischen Tränkebrauer` zu lesen, Mr. Belby` und all diesen öden Smalltalk. Seine Mutter hatte seit er klein war versucht, Draco dazu zu bringen diese Bälle zu lieben, aber natürlich hat das nicht funktioniert. Er verabscheute die Bälle heute genauso sehr wie mit neun Jahren, als er das erste Mal gezwungen wurde an einem teilzunehmen.

Auf Grund dessen stand Draco sehr nahe bei den Erfrischungen. Er entschied, dass das Essen von Pasteten mit dem Geschmack von blasierter Katze und das Trinken des grauenvollen Weines, von dem Zabini dachte, er reiche um ihn seinen Gästen zu servieren, der einzige Weg war den Ball zu überleben. Das einzige Problem war, dass es große Mengen des gefürchteten Smalltalks einlud.

Draco hatte es gerade erst geschafft sich von Mrs. Parkinson (die irgendwie immer noch annahm, ihre Tochter mit ihm zu verheiraten, obwohl er ziemlich deutlich ab 17 aufwärts klargemacht hatte, dass er ihre Tochter nicht heiraten würde) zu befreien, als eine andere Person begonnen hatte mit ihm zu sprechen.

„ Ach, ich hasse diese Bälle, sie sind so vorhersehbar. Findest Du nicht auch?"

Zuerst erstarrte Draco, da es Daphne Greengrass gar nicht ähnlich sah, sich jemals über einen Ball zu beschweren. Doch dann realisierte Draco, dass das Mädchen, das gesprochen hatte, viel dunkelblonderes Haar hatte als Daphne und auch gut drei Zoll kleiner als sie war. Zudem kam hinzu, dass Daphnes Augen dunkelgrün, ja fast schwarz waren, wohingegen dieses Mädchen leuchtend grüne Augen hatte, sogar hellere als Potters.

„Du erinnerst dich nicht an mich, oder?", sagte das Mädchen, während es ein Glas mit Weißwein in der Hand drehte und traurig lächelte.

„Tut mir leid, leider nicht", antwortete Draco. Er fühlte sich bei diesem Eingeständnis peinlich berührt, weil er dachte, dass er dieses Mädchen wirklich kennen sollte, aber möglicherweise war das auch nur so, weil sie Daphne wirklich verwechselnd ähnlich sah.

„Astoria Greengrass", sagte sie, nahm ihren Wein in die linke Hand und bot Draco ihre rechte Hand an. „Ich habe gerade mein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts beendet. Ich war auch in Slytherin. Aber es ist wahrscheinlich nicht verwunderlich, dass Du dich nicht an mich erinnerst, obwohl ich dich kenne; Blaise ist immer über den Sommer gekommen, um Daphne zu besuchen und er hat nie aufgehört von dir zu erzählen."

Draco fühlte, wie sich ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl. Natürlich konnte Blaise sich nicht genug über ihn auslassen, schließlich war er trotz allem immer noch der Prinz von Slytherin. Und nun hatte er ein Gefühl, naja, er würde sagen der Scham, falls Malfoys dieses Gefühl überhaupt verspüren konnten, dafür, das er Astoria Greengrass nicht erkannte, als er sie sah. Mit jedem Wort, das sie sagte, hatte er den eigenartigen Eindruck, dass er sie schon eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit kannte.

Er erzählte sich selbst, dass er lächerlich war; es gab fast keinen Kontakt zwischen den verschieden Jahrgängen in Slytherin, also kannte so gut wie niemand jemanden in einem anderen Jahrgang, außer sie hatten Geschwister. Aber so gesehen, sagte er sich selbst, hatte er sowohl Daphnes ältere Schwester, Leuce, als auch ihre Brüder, Cratos und Bia, getroffen, als warum hatte er Astoria noch nie zuvor gesehen? Wahrscheinlich, weil die anderem ihm, sofort als er nach Hogwarts kam, vorgestellt wurden und Astoria jünger war.

„ Geht es dir gut?", fragte Astoria und schaute mit einem besorgten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu ihm auf.

„Ja, Miss Greengrass. Mir geht es sehr gut, ", antwortete Draco. „Würdest du gerne tanzen?"

Sie nahm seine Hand und er fühlte sich sofort seltsam friedvoll. Warum reagierte er in so komischen Wegen auf eine Peron, die er wirklich gerade erst kennenlernte? Aber dann lächelte ihn Astoria warm an und Draco spürte wie etwas in ihm wegschmolz.

Als er Astoria auf die Tanzfläche führte, hatte Draco nur einen Gedanken im Kopf. Er würde sicherstellen, dass aus Miss Astoria Greengrass Mrs. Astoria Malfoy werden würde bevor das Jahr endete.


End file.
